My invention provides a display card holder or mounting apparatus for releasably mounting a display card, advertisement, sign, poster, etc. The mounting apparatus serves as a permanent, tamper proof, message holder for inexpensive point of purchase material in a high risk exposure retail environment. In particular, the mounting apparatus is positioned at a location such that the display card, etc., is readily visible to consumers, e.g., on top of a cash register or counter top.
In general, it is known to support a display card or sign in commercial establishments by means of a releasable mounting device. Such display cards normally include indicia thereon for advertising or promoting a particular product. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,870 (Higgins) discloses a display card mounting device for releasably supporting cards, o signs and the like. The device includes a card engaging member movable between a card retaining position and a card releasing position, and manually operated tabs for operating the card engaging member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,963 (Hardy et al) discloses s a sign support for releasably attaching a sign to a display stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,077 (Leonard et al) discloses a holder for use on restaurant counters and tables for holding menus in an upright position, and which is also designed for holding salt, pepper and sugar shakers. The holder includes a one piece tray having a trough for receiving menus. A clamping plate is provided in the trough and cooperates with a rear side of the trough to clamp the lower edges of the menus.
U.S. Pat. No. 715,532 (Anderson) discloses a card holder for receiving menu-cards, photographs, and the like. The card holder includes a body having a transverse slot therein. A spring is secured to the body and extends down into the slot.